Not Applicable.
1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to window sill covers, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to a hollow, extruded window sill cover having a unique fitting means and unique internal support structure.
2. Description of Related Art
With existing building construction technology there is consistently encountered the need to place a cover over the interior aspects of windows of the type incorporating the usual, relatively deep jambs and sills. It is costly to use wooden components, and there is a need for covering window sills with durable, water-resistant materials.
It is known in the prior art, as shown in FIG. 1, to provide a prefabricated window sill cover, designated generally at 10. This window sill cover 10 simply includes a thin, planar panel 12 having a downwardly extending front edge panel 14, the panels 12 and 14 being typically constructed of plastic as a one-piece, unitary member. The window sill cover 10 further includes a base support member 16, typically made from foam. When the window sill cover 10 is properly placed in a building on the interior side of a window frame, the foam base 16 is concealed beneath the L-shaped panels 12, 14, which present an attractive finish.
The prior art window sill cover 10, however, is characterized by several disadvantages. For example, the window sill 10 has very little insulating capacity. Further, the foam base 16 and the plastic shell member 14 have very different coefficients of thermal expansion, such that when they are subjected to repeated temperature changes there results delamination of the plastic panel 12 from the foam base 16.
The prior art is thus characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by the present invention. The present invention minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a window sill cover that is durable, attractive, inexpensive, easy to manufacture, and easy to use.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a window sill cover made of a unibody construction.
It is another object of the invention to provide a window sill cover that is easily trimmed to fit existing window sills.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a window sill cover that is light in weight.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a window sill cover that can be manufactured by thermoplastic extrusion.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a window sill cover that has an insulative capability.
The above objects and others not specifically recited are realized in a specific illustrative embodiment of a window sill cover. The window sill cover includes a hollow, elongate window sill cover body configured and adapted to be affixed to a window sill. Internal air spaces are preferably formed in the interior of the window sill cover body. Preferably, the window sill cover body comprises a lower wall, an upper wall spaced apart from the lower wall, and internal support walls disposed within the window sill cover body. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the upper and lower walls are planar and substantially parallel to each other, and the internal support walls are disposed between the upper and lower walls. In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the internal support walls are substantially orthogonal to the upper wall. In still another preferred embodiment of the invention, the window sill cover body further comprises a convex, elongate proximal terminal portion. In preferred embodiments of the invention this terminal portion is semi-cylindrical and hollow. Moreover, this terminal portion is preferably configured to receive a cap at each lateral end thereof for capping the hollow portion thereof. Preferably, a positioning wall extends downwardly from the lower wall in a non-parallel orientation with respect to the lower wall, and a retaining edge extends from the positioning wall in an at least partially proximal-to-distal direction. The retaining edge preferably further comprises a plurality of interconnected, individual detachable segments to thereby enable the retaining edge to be rendered shorter by detachment of at least one of the detachable segments. The lower wall, positioning wall, and retaining edge define an attachment recess that is preferably rectangular in cross section. In yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the window sill cover body further comprises a distal side extending upwardly from the lower wall and a distal overhang extends from the distal side in a proximal-to-distal direction, such that the distal side and the distal overhang collectively form a concave space.
In another illustrative aspect of the invention, the window sill cover body is a one-piece, unitary member characterized by an absence of seams or junctions. The one-piece window sill cover body is preferably comprised of a rigid material, such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC).
In still another illustrative aspect of the invention, the window sill cover is characterized by a mass preferably in the range of about 3-9 grams per linear centimeter, more preferably in the range of about 4.5-7.5 grams per linear centimeter, and most preferably in the range of about 5.4-6.6 grams per linear centimeter. Still further, the window sill cover body is preferably characterized by a thickness in the range of about 0.97-1.63 centimeter (xe2x85x9c-⅝ inch). Further yet, the window sill cover body preferably comprises a surface characterized by a coefficient of friction of less than about 0.5.
A method for covering a window sill comprises:
(a) measuring the window sill to be covered for determining a length measurement;
(b) cutting the window sill cover according to the determined length measurement;
(c) placing the window sill cover on the window sill and trimming the window sill cover body to a width sufficient to cover the width of the window sill; and
(d) affixing the window sill cover having the trimmed window sill body to the window sill.
Correct trimming of the window sill cover body can include trimming of the retaining edge, the distal overhang, or both.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the invention without undue experimentation. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.